


Poolhouse

by sleepypercy, somersault_j



Series: Slutty Jensen [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Come play, Light Choking, M/M, Sex, Younger Jensen, mentions of gang bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/pseuds/somersault_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared watches Jensen stumble to the pool house, right after being gang banged by his older brother's frat brothers. He has a feeling Jensen's not done yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolhouse

Jared looked back to where his friends were walking back into the house, laughing and shoving each other. The drugs had left their blood; where they were high on beer and weed earlier, it was now replaced by the rush of endorphins shooting through their veins. When they vanished inside the house and the sliding doors closed behind them, Jared's head slowly turned into the direction where the boy had left. The boy with the mesmerizing green eyes and the freckles who just minutes ago had moaned and writhed under the hands of five of Jared's friends.

There were still stripes of come on the plastic lounge chair, and Jared looked over to the pool house where he could see a light turn on in the side window. Jensen was gingerly taking off his ruined suit, shower running in the background, and he was obviously just about to wash off the five different brands of come drying across his face, all over his chest, and between his fingers. 

After a glance to the house where he could see his friends already setting up a game of Black Ops, Jared slipped into the pool house and waited just outside the shower, towel in his hand. As he waited, he thought about the things that had just happened, the little things. How he'd thought his evening would end with a few beers and a night of Halo, yet somehow he'd found himself in the backyard of his friend's house, standing by the pool.

He thought about how they'd introduced the boy, dressed only in skimpy black trunks and nothing else, as Josh’s little brother, Jensen.

Jared had been frozen to the spot as Josh had bragged about how sensitive his little brother’s nipples were, how Jensen always squirmed and cried when he’d been held down while Josh tweaked them until they turned stiff and dark.

Somehow, talking about it had turned to Josh demonstrating it had turned to their entire frat wanting to give it a try. After that, everything had turned kinda hazy. Jared’s friends had surrounded the boy like predators descending upon their prey – not really a boy, Jared needed to remember; Josh had assured him that Jensen was legal, eighteen and graduating from high school in just a few short months. Which seemed insane considering Jared had known Josh almost all his life, remembered Jensen as an awkward 12-year old who made himself scarce during Josh’s raves when their parents were out. 

Before Jared could finish his thoughts, he heard a sharp, metallic squeak as the shower tap shut off. Freckled fingers pushed the curtain aside as Jensen stepped out of the tiled walls, drips of shower water sliding from his flushed skin. When he caught sight of Jared, he startled, hands reaching out to grab at the wall as his wet lips parted in surprise.

Jared’s eyes immediately jumped down to the boy’s cock between his legs, all pink and soft, washed clean of salt and spit and come. When he looked up, he could see Jensen blushing again, hands butterfly-fluttering like he wasn’t sure if he should cover up or not.

“C’mere,” Jared said in a rough voice, holding the towel open. “Let’s finish getting all of them offa you.”

It was a risk approaching Jensen like this, but through all the blushing and whimpers, Jared could tell that Jensen had enjoyed the poolside gang bang, had been soaking up all the attention and rough handling, never once saying ‘no’ or attempting to leave. 

After a heartbeat second, Jensen took a couple jerky steps forward until he was close enough that Jared could flick the towel around his shoulders. Jared rubbed the soft cotton around Jensen’s arms and chest then kneeled down so he could reach everything below the waist more easily. His hands, along with the towel in it, slid around Jensen’s ass, slow enough for Jared to appreciate the round, firm shape. Aside from a couple involuntary shudders when his sensitive areas were brushed over, Jensen stood completely still, staring down at Jared with wide, bright green eyes.

“You spent, sweetheart?” Jared asked as he let the towel slip through his fingers to pool on the floor. “Or you still want more?” His fingers traced the ridge of Jensen’s hip bones until they reached the base of Jensen’s cock, nails just barely brushing against the dark folds of Jensen’s balls.

Jensen’s mouth parted as he took in a deep inhale, muscles taut as Jared cupped both Jensen’s balls in the palm of his hand, squeezing gently. "Yeah," Jared whispered, letting the fingers of his other hand skim lightly over the shower warm skin of Jensen's thigh, "you still want more."

Smirking, Jared backed Jensen up against the wall of the pool house, still holding Jensen's delicate, vulnerable balls in his palm, leaving Jensen no choice but to stumble backwards, while preventing Jensen from letting the space between them become too large until Jensen's back hit the wall.

Bare ass pressed against cedar paneling, Jensen squished himself further back, sucking in a sharp breath when the motion tugged on his ballsac. Patiently, Jared waited, feeling Jensen’s pulse thudding hard through his body and reverberating into Jared’s palm. 

“What —” Jensen paused to lick his lips, clear his hoarse throat. “What are you going to do to me?”

“What do you _want_ me to do to you?” Jared brought his other hand up to pinch Jensen’s chin between his fingers, thumb brushing the edge of Jensen’s full lower lip. “What dirty things are floating around that pretty head of yours? What makes you hard and wet at night when your hands wander between your own thighs?” With satisfaction, he felt drips of precome drool from Jensen’s cock and slide across his knuckles. Jared brought up his hand to touch his wet knuckles to Jensen’s bee-stung lips, grinning when the pink edge of Jensen’s tongue peeked out to dab the clear fluid.

“Tell me, Jensen.”

Jared’s never been one to slip into dirty talk like this, but with Jensen staring up at him like that, wide doe-eyes and panting breath, a predatory, primal feeling stirred in Jared that made him want to both protect and claim. He didn’t miss the way Jensen leaned into the pressure when Jared’s fingers tightened around Jensen’s testicles, nor the way his body was flushing hot, cheeks inflamed and pupils blown wide.

“U-use me up,” Jensen said haltingly. “Go hard. Don’t hold back, make me take everything.”

Jared’s vision blurred for a moment, overwhelmed by all the dirty ways he could ruin Jensen’s pink, secret places. God, where had this kid come from? Despite what his blushing virgin cheeks might say, this boy was experienced as hell, knew what he wanted and probably could and had wrapped any man he wanted around his little finger. When Jensen came back into focus, Jared knew where he wanted to start.

After grabbing the towel off the floor, Jared shoved roughly at Jensen’s hip until the boy was facing the wall, ass pushed out invitingly. Leaning into Jensen’s warm back, Jared let his cock nudge against that ass but stopped himself from humping hard at it like he wanted to. Instead, he reached around Jensen to place the towel between the boy and the wall. His tongue licked up the side of Jensen’s neck, teeth grazing the edge of Jensen’s ear.

“Hump the wall with that slutty dick,” Jared ordered, pleased by the warm shiver he could feel rattle up Jensen’s spine. “Fuck it hard, sweetheart. Let me see how bad you want it.”

Bunny-soft whimpers huffed past Jensen’s lips as he placed his palms on the wall and leaned his weight forward, dick rubbing against the cotton fabric of the towel.

“Yeah, keep going,” Jared said encouraging, entranced by the feel of Jensen’s ass muscles tightening and clenching as he started humping faster. “Fuck the wall, baby…”

Jensen's breathing sped up, his slender hips going faster and faster, humping the wall with hard, short thrusts.

"God, look at you, sweetheart. You're so desperate. You really want it, huh?" Jared leaned forward, his lips brushing Jensen's ear. "You wanna come, Jensen? You wanna empty your cock right here against this wall, shoot until it drips down to the floor? Maybe your brother will see the stains on the wall the next time he comes in here and he’ll know - know that you humped a wall until you spilled."

Jensen keened in the back of his throat, his hips pistoning forward until he suddenly spasmed hard and stopped. His hands flexed from where they were pressed against the wall, and Jensen dropped his head and whispered, “Sorry.”

Jared didn’t mind in the least. Feeling Jensen’s body shudder beneath him was hot, and the thought of Jensen actually humping a wall until he spilled spunk all over it made Jared want to fuck the boy in his own puddle of come. But he suspected Jensen didn’t want gentle or even just hard. No, Jensen craved dark and dirty. Wanted to be degraded, used hard, and thrown away wet.

So, knuckles scraped against Jensen’s skull and blonde hair fisted between his long fingers, Jared yanked Jensen’s head back and dropped the wet towel he’d been holding as Jensen breathed deep.

“Pick up that filthy towel,” Jared said in a low voice, lips catching on Jensen’s smooth throat. “Then go bend yourself over the arm of that couch and wait for me.” 

As soon as Jared let go of his hair, Jensen bent low, ass pushed up against Jared as he reached down to scoop up the fallen towel. Then, ballerina-light, Jensen turned on his toes, eyelashes fanned low over his eyes as he brushed past Jared to the stuffed couch on the other side of the room. 

As he watched Jensen lean his belly over the armrest, Jared added, “Suck on that towel while you wait. Find a spot all wet from that jizz you soaked it with.”

Cheeks darkening, Jensen nodded, first adjusting his body over dark teal upholstery, ass tilted up and feet tiptoed as high as possible, then sucked a come-soaked corner into his mouth.

Jared had heard more than enough stories from Josh about banging half the volleyball team in this pool house, and he had a pretty good idea of how Josh’s mind worked. After a brief search, he found his friend’s stash of lube and condoms, although he left the Trojan-emblemed packets behind, popping open the half-empty bottle and trying not to think about Josh’s man-whore fingerprints all over the sticky plastic.

Jensen’s hips were already subtly rocking by the time Jared walked over, and he paused to appreciate the sight of that naked round ass flexing into the plush cushions.

When he reached out to place a large hand on a cheek, Jensen jumped and made a muffled, guilty sound.

“You ever had a cock in that pretty ass of yours before?” Jared asked softly, moving his hand down to press a finger against that little blush-colored hole, smirking as Jensen jumped again. “I’ve already seen your with your mouth stuffed full, your fingers wrapped around two at a time. But you ever had anything in this perfect, pink little hole of yours?”

Jensen shook his head hard, and Jared could only imagine the flush spreading across his cheeks and chest. 

“Not even a bit of silicone?” Jared asked, lips quirked. He crouched low, head ducked down by Jensen’s face while his fingers continued to prod into Jensen from behind. “Because Josh said you’ve got over two dozen dildos hidden in your bedside drawer.” Tongue coming out to catch the edge of Jensen’s pinkened ears, Jared dropped his voice, added, “Where’d you get ‘em, sweetheart? Steal ‘em? Suck a store manager off in the back store room? Sneak a package up to your room without your parents knowing?”

There was a long pause while Jensen shifted then sighed and nuzzled into the side of Jared’s cheek. “Josh,” Jensen answered, pulling away from the towel just long enough to speak. “Bought me my first one.”

“And the others?”

“After that… I went to this store downtown, big place with a lot of toys and older guys inside. I’d browse until I found someone willing to buy me one. Sometimes they’d offer, sometimes I had to ask. Usually, they’d wanna see me use it on myself, and I’d go to the back of their cars, let them watch from the front.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jared said sharply, blinded by that mental image. Grabbing the bottle, Jared poured lube all over his fingers then prodded one inside, crooking it carefully in and out. “Did you tease ‘em, Jen? Get those guys all hot and bothered while you fucked yourself on bigger and bigger fake cocks? Refuse to let them use that wet, used hole even when they begged and pleaded. Maybe sucked them off as consolation?”

“Yea-uhh,” Jensen replied, word melding into a groan as Jared crooked his finger deep. “They - uh. Some offered me money. One tried to fuck me anyway but - fuu-uh - but I know how to take care of myself. He never touched me again.”

Now that the idea was planted in his mind, Jared wanted to see Jensen fuck himself with a dildo, made a mental note to set that up sometime, maybe in Jensen’s room, on his bed. But for now, he had to content himself with watching the boy rock into his finger, breath sighing when Jared added another, then one more, stuffing Jensen full and marveling at the stretch around his fingers.

When he couldn’t stand it anymore, Jared pulled his fingers out so he could press his cock in, hands resting on Jensen’s hips as soon as he was pushed far enough in. Immediately, Jensen whined into every hard fuck in, hands turning into claws, fisting the couch cushions.

“Yeah, like that,” Jensen said breathily. “Mark me up, make me feel it.”

Jared adjust his hands and held on tighter, thumbs digging in hard, setting the skin up to blossom into purple blotches by morning. Widening his stance, Jared draped himself across Jensen’s back until he could reach the boy’s throat, opening his mouth around the curve of bone and skin as his hips punched hard enough to jolt Jensen forward with every thrust, his balls snapping against Jensen’s ass and pushing Jensen up on his toes.

More than anything, Jared wanted to give Jensen exactly what he wanted. So he grabbed the boy’s arms, flipping him over and shoving Jensen further up the couch. The couch was just wide enough to accommodate them both, and Jared grabbed Jensen under his knees so he could open his legs and push them high, making enough room for him to slip back inside his new favorite, tight place.

“Gonna make you forget about everyone else,” Jared promised harshly, watching as Jensen’s lips parted, sounds fucked up from his chest. “Gonna give you everything.” One hand on Jensen's throat, Jared brought his other arm up to frame Jensen's deceivingly sweet face. With that extra leverage, he thrust inside even harder, Jensen’s head knocking into the arm of the couch, as the hand he had on Jensen's throat squeezed. Jared could feel Jensen's blood pumping through the vulnerable vein in his neck, pulse rabbiting fast and hard, picking up speed the longer Jared held on. “More?” Jared asked, watching Jensen fastidiously as he tested his grip, squeezing incrementally harder. Jensen nodded hard, making a breathy noise, and Jared pushed in deeper, hoping to bruise fingerprints around the boy’s collarbone.

Just when Jared worried that Jensen might pass out, the boy spasmed, grabbing at Jared’s arms as he came hard all over himself, come splattered up his stomach and little white dots managing to make it to his chin.

“So fucking dirty,” Jared groaned, fond and proud and impressed. He let go of Jensen’s throat so he could throw the boy’s legs up and fuck in hard, spearing Jensen deep and lasting just a few more seconds before Jared felt his dick spurt come all inside. He managed to fall slightly to the side as he blacked out, the both of them adjusting until Jensen was sprawled on top, thigh thrown over Jared’s hip.

The sun was just barely starting to set from the side of the pool house windows, and Jared ran his fingernails up and down the sides of Jensen’s arms, rubbing salt and come into the boy’s galaxy-dusted skin.

“You sure grew up pretty,” Jared said tiredly, body overrun with pleasure chemicals still swirling inside his brain.

“Thanks,” Jensen said, a faint blush managing to tint his cheeks, which Jared found cute consdiering the come still leaking out of Jensen’s ass. Clearing his throat, Jensen scooted down, adjusting himself in Jared’s arms, turning until he could face him. “You were… I always liked you, you know? I used to watch you when you’d come over.”

“Yeah?” Jared grinned. “When?”

“Just… when you were around.” Biting his lip, Jensen thought for a moment then added, “I saw you with my brother once. Blowing each other on his bed when our parents were out.”

“You did?” Jared thinks back to that time, shaking his head at the memory. “We musta been like fifteen or sixteen back then. Back when we were just trying things out. Josh and I used to practice on each other.”

“Well…” Jensen’s blushed brightened, but he managed to keep looking up at Jared, eyes bright in the fading light. “I liked it. I thought about it a lot, you know. How you looked. When you all came over tonight and started, um, touching me, I kept waiting for you to join. When you didn’t I thought… maybe I’d done everything wrong. But I’m glad you followed me in here.”

“Me too.” A sweet feeling rushed into Jared’s chest, and he leaned over to kiss Jensen’s head, stomach somersaulting because he realized this might not be a one-time thing, he might be able to actually keep this boy. His fingers tightened around Jensen’s shoulder, and the boy leaned into, perpetually touch-hungry and needy. “Fuck, Jensen. I’m not letting you go, you hear?”

“Yeah.” Jensen smiled, fingers coming up to touch the bruises starting to form around his collarbone. “Good.”


End file.
